


The Hanged Man From the Tree.

by JadeOpalAmber



Series: Of Fanciful Men. [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, but characters may act a little differently, mentions of bullying, mentions of murder(s), more tags may be added down the road, no beta we die like stags on fire, tarot cards inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeOpalAmber/pseuds/JadeOpalAmber
Summary: "Did you hear about the cursed tree?""The one Will Graham died on?"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Of Fanciful Men. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080812
Kudos: 2





	The Hanged Man From the Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> (tarot) Hanged Man, Reversed — Upright

_People have always been mysteriously disappearing in their town. The occasional drunk getting frostbite in a back alley, someone who wondered a little too far into the woods at night only for their body to be found splayed open with organs peeking out and missing. It didn't cause too much alarm, not when those who disappeared was often hated. And well, if all the victims tended to be those others left a coin behind near a certain tree in town prayed to disappear, it surely must be pure coincidence?_

Will Graham, is once again, in a different place. A different town. Along with his father, they've both moved to so many different towns now that he's lost count really. (That's a lie, he knows including this move, it's 7 times) His father had found him by the river, trying to fish as usual, taking a break from doing homework and placed his calloused hands on his shoulders and he knew. His father didn't even need to ask anymore, didn't even need to say anything and he would say yes. So, here they are. This time though, the situation is a little different, a little unique. They're moving somewhere quite far this time, further than they've ever been. Far enough, in fact, for there to be snow. He's rather excited actually, as for once it won't be just fellow kids being weirded out by him and fellow townspeople looking at him weird and to his father with sympathy in their eyes. He'll actually be experiencing something new and maybe even fun. There's gonna be snow, new trees that will change colours and some that will stay forever the same, ice fishing and so much more. He knows what to expect and he's looking forward to it.

So when he arrives in town, the posh little thing that it is with it's old architecture and style (evidently something left behind from the time the country was being colonised), he's absolutely confused when they zoom quickly by a badly fenced off spot. He doesn't quite know what to feel about it because he's hesitant to believe that he just saw a single tree that has obviously lost all it's leaves for the winter be fenced off from the rest of the town when it's the only fucking thing in the area the fence is encircling.

"So," he shifts his body to make sure that the guide knows he's addressing him, "That the local park or something? Only has a single tree." His eyes briefly flicker up to see the guide's facial expression only for both him and his father to startle and look at the guide when he grips the steering wheel hard enough it makes a sound.

"Look boy." The guide is clearly avoiding looking at either his father or him. "Do not go close to that tree. I mean it. It's cursed." His lips tighten into a smile as he nods. He does not believe in things like curses, not when he can usually see the reasons behind rumours, tales and more. (Fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of the new, fear of the different.) His father though, nods knowingly and looks at him with a stern enough look on his face that he knows if he wants to go near the tree, he will have to do so secretly.

Once they arrive the guide pats both him and his father on the back after helping them move the minimal amount of luggage they have into the new house, goes his merry way. The two of them quickly move into action, using whatever cleaning supply the house had come with to clean all the rooms. He ends up choosing the bedroom that was slightly smaller and clearly intending to not be the master bedroom, to much protest from his father who had chastised him. He was a growing boy he said. The bigger bed was probably better for him, who had to grow legs, he had said. He jokingly said in response that a bigger bedroom was better for his father if he one day brought a lady friend home. His father clearly got a little embarrassed and the subject was dropped. Knowing that the moving truck would probably arrive soon, his father had then proceeded to kick him out the house, telling him to go explore the new town. So, that was what he was doing now. The town was quite small, walking to the centre of town was easy and not taxing at all. He had already mapped out where all the shortcuts would be so he should be cutting straight through multiple streets but, he had to see it. To just take a little peek. He'll just look for a second and then head to town. And, so that was exactly what he did. He looks around first, all the neighbours curtains seem to be drawn, and there were no one out and about.

Soon, he arrives directly in front of the fence. It's not very sturdy, it's a common chain type of fence and it's obviously old. There are spots where it's been cut, or rusty, or damaged. He's curious if the tree is something so fearsome, why people were still drawn to it. Now truly unable to turn back to where he was supposed to be headed, the natural course of action is to of course, keep going. Looking around to make sure that no one is around to report his actions first, he climbs the fence as quickly as possible and try to grunt as softly as possible when he sticks the landing on the other side of the fence. Now he can truly see the tree in all its glory. It's quite ugly actually. Just like he thought, it's in the middle of something like a clearing with absolutely nothing near it. There are no fallen leaves, no wild grass, no wild flowers, no signs of life anywhere in the perimeter. He could recall seeing small yellow spots blooming right outside the fence, but there's truly nothing here. He shuffles his foot to shovel some snow aside where he's standing to see if the snow is just covering everything up but no. The snow only revealed soil immediately. Now he's afraid to look back up from his foot to look at the tree because he can feel it. Something is at the tree, looking at him. It's not making any sound, but he can feel the scorching look given his way. He's afraid because he knows what the guide meant when he said the tree was cursed. He can feel the curiosity, curiosity not as in wondering why's he's here or surprise at why he's here. Curiosity as if a god looking at the puny mortals beneath his feet running around. He wonders if that could be counted as morbid curiosity. Deciding that enough is enough, he takes a deep breath and looks up quickly and his breath hitches. In front of the backdrop of the forest, the tree looks more supernatural than ever. Its barks are a pale grey and he finally understands that it's not that the tree has lost all of its leaves due to the winter but that it has, never for a single day of its life, sprouted a single leaf. However, the tree isn't the thing causing him fear. It's what is in front of the tree. No, tied to the tree. A mass of absolute darkness, not quite human. It does have what looks like human facial features, the standard pair of eyes, ears, nose, mouth. What strikes fear in him is the huge rack of what appears to be antlers. And when facing this terrifying sight, what does his body do? As if on autopilot, step towards it. Steps towards the thing that is looking at him as if he's a tiny bug and he wonders if perhaps, he's the one with morbid curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, he thinks, but satisfaction brought it back, he sees the thing tell him when it tilts its head at his action. And then fucking smiles, its teeth looking unnaturally white. Next thing he knows, his head is pounding and it's painful enough that he doubles over, clutching at his head. When the pain recedes enough for him to have the strength to look up at the thing again, it's gone. He knows he's had enough for today. So he walks, no, sprints right back to the fence, climbs over it with a desperation of a madman and then continue to keep sprinting until he bursts into where he knows the town square is. He needs to see if he can talk someone into selling him some beer. He needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot idea that evolved into me writing down four half A4 size pages of plot outline that evolved into something even more. Knowing me though, it'll still be a baby level amount of words at the end of the day. I'm gonna go sleep now. 
> 
> new edit: This is now re-written by a me that is much more conscious and less tired.


End file.
